Tsukiko's Early Years
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Tsukiko was brought into the leaf village at the age of 4 right before the attack by the ninetails. She spent her first years under the care of Minato and Kushina and the rest of her life at the side of none other than Itachi Uchiha as they go through their childhood years. She grows up learning that the life of a ninja is one of many challenges and dangers. More story than romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Konoha Is Home...

Minato-kun! There are some unusual visitors here for you," his wife called to him as she walked into the Hokage room. The blonde Hokage was standing in front of the window behind his desk, looking out over the village. "Let them in Kushina." Minato turned around and sat in his chair as two very young people walked into the room. "Hokage-sama! I have a very desperate favor to ask of you and your village. The boy was knelt in front of Minato, with a small child at his side. "You can stand up, I'm not that formal," Minato told them with a soft laugh. "My family is at war, it is a war between feuding clans and my father fears for the safety of his daughter, my baby sister." Minato's eyes widen slightly in shock. His warm blue eyes set themselves on the blue haired little girl at the boy's side. "What is your name?" Minato asked. "My name is Mamoru, my sisters name is Tsukiko. I come with to ask that you may allow my sister to live and grow up in the leaf village and keep her safe." Minato flicked his gaze to his wife who was looking right back at him. They both smiled in a silent agreement. "I can assure you that she will be in good hands. My wife and myself will personally take care of her." Mamoru bowed in thanks to Minato and to Kushina as well. "Thank you Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama. If by some miracle we win this war I will come back for her."

The boy then turned to his little sister. "I'm going to have to leave now Tsuki, I promise I'll come back if I can." He knelt to give his sister a tight hug. "Eri, do you really have to go? I don't want you to leave me!" The little bluenett cried out.

"I have to go, we've been through this Tsuki. Tou-san needs me, and you're safe here."

"But you said you'd always protect me Eri!"

"I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I know it doesn't make sense but you'll understand one day. Now I can't stay any longer. Goodbye, Imouto." The little girl was crying silently as she watched her brother walk away. Tsukiko was left in the room with two people she didn't know. "Don't be scared Tsukiko, you are safe here, I promise." Tsukiko was still crying, but not out of fear, but out of loneliness.

"If Eri trusts you then so do I," She said quietly.

"Eri? Is that your nickname for him?" Kushina asked with an amused smile. "His name means 'protector', and Eri means 'My protector'. It's a very nice nickname for your elder brother." Tsukiko smiled a bit, nodding her head. "Are you hungry? It's about time for dinner." Kushina asked. "Ummhmm." Minato laughed, "Well then let's go!" Kushina held out her hand for the small child who hesitantly accepted it. "What do you like to eat Tsukiko?" The Red haired woman asked as they headed towards an apartment complex. "Um, I eat anything really Kushina-sama." Kushina laughed. "You don't have to call me that. I would actually prefer it if you considered me as your mother. And I know the same goes for Minato, he would rather you consider him as your father." The small girl looked back and forth between the two for a moment. "Okaasan, and Otosan?" Kushina smiled and nodded. "Until your brother comes back for you I want you to feel like a part of our family," Minato told her. "H-hai, Otosan."

Minato opened the door to their apartment and the trio walked inside. "Minato, why don't you show Tsukiko her new room while I make dinner." Minato offered the girl his hand and led her into the spare room of the apartment. "Do you come from a clan of ninja?" Minato asked her. "Mmmhmm."

"Well then if you'd like I can enroll you in the leaf villages ninja academy?" Tsukiko's eyes grew wide as she nodded her head. "Alright! you can start tomorrow and make some new friends. And if you want you can come back to the Hokage Tower with me after dinner."

"Okay!"

"It's settled then."

"Alright, come and get it!" Kushina called from the kitchen. Minato took off his Hokage robe and laid it over the couch before sitting down at the dining room table. Kushina had oven mitts on an brought over a big steaming pot from the stove. "How does beef stew sound to everyone?" Kushina said as she sat down. "Anything you cook sounds great to me," Minato said. "I like beef stew!" Tsukiko said hungrily.

"Itadaki-masu!" They said to begin the meal. Tsukiko had almost inhaled her bowl, not realizing how hungry she was. When Tsukiko finished she sat and waited quietly. She had wanted more but she didn't want to be rude. Minato saw the look in her eyes as he filled his own bowl back up for seconds. "Still hungry?" he asked with a chuckle. Tsukiko nodded. Minato took her bowl and filled it back up again. "Don't be afraid to eat in this house. Kushina always makes more than enough food," Minato laughed. Tsukiko responded by scarfing down her second bowl. After she had finished eating Tsukiko and Minato helped Kushina clean up before heading back to the Hokage Tower. A teenage boy with spiky silver hair came into the room soon after they did. "Welcome back Kakashi. How was the mission?" Minato asked. "It wasn't a problem Minato-sensei." The boy noticed Tsukiko out of the corner of his right eye. "Who is this?" He asked. "This is Tsukiko, her family is at war with a feuding clan and she was brought to the village to be protected. She will be living with me and Kushina for now." Tsukiko looked up at the boy, he wore a mask that covered his nose and lower half of his face and his forehead protector was crooked, leaving him with only one eye. "It's nice to meet you Tsukiko, My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi knelt in front of her and offered a hand out to Tsukiko who was looking at him in awe. "It's nice to meet you too Kakashi-san!" Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Tsukiko's hair. "Alright Minato-sensei, I'm off."

"Alright, get some sleep Kakashi."

"Right. Goodnight Minato-sensei, Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko watched him leave with a big smile and wide eyes. "So what do you think of Kakashi?" He asked. "He's really cool! He calls you 'sensei' though, why is that."

"He was a member of a three-man squad that I use to teach and lead on missions. once you graduate from the academy you are put into a three-man squad as well as put under the training and watch of a jonin."

"Do I get to meet the other two?" She asked excitedly. Minato's eyes darkened a little and his eyes glanced towards the floor. "I'm afraid not Tsukiko," He said sadly. "W-why?"

"They both died on missions years ago..."

"Oh.."

"Don't think about it too much," Minato said. "So tomorrow you will be enrolled in the ninja academy. Have you been trained at all by your family?"

"A bit.."

"You're going to have to be evaluated tomorrow so just show us what you can do okay," Minato smiled. "Okay!"

After Minato finished his work for the day they headed back home where Kushina sat, reading a book on the couch. "Welcome home." She said, closing her book. "I believe it's bed time," Kushina added looking at Tsukiko. "Yes, Okaasan." Tsukiko walked off to her room. "Goodnight!" She called to the living room. "Goodnight!" They said to her in unison.

* * *

**MasamuneUchiha- Hey thanks for reading. It's been awhile since I started writing again. I have worked hard on this story and I have gotten many chapters completed but I need help from my readers! If you want more chapters you have to hit that little review button for me. If I have no readers I won't feel led to out more chapters you see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Of School.

"Tsukiko get up!" Kushina called for the third time. When she didn't get a response she marched into Tsukiko's room busting the door open. Tsukiko jumped in her bed at the startling intrusion. She looked over to see Kushina standing in the doorway with her hair flowing out menacingly behind her. "You're going to be late for your first day! Let's go!" Tsukiko rushed to get ready fearing the wrath that might follow if she didn't. She came out to the living room to see Minato sitting calmly at the table eating breakfast. "I'm going to take you to the Academy on my way to the Hokage Tower. Hurry and eat your breakfast so that you're not late." Tsukiko nodded and ate as quickly as she could. "Alright Kushina, we're leaving," Minato called as he put his Hokage cloak on. "Okay, see you two later." They started off down the street and headed to the Academy. Tsukiko noticed Kakashi standing in front of a stand selling books and ran up to him. "Good morning Kakashi-san!" He turned to look at her and he looked as if he was smiling. "Good morning Tsukiko-chan, are you excited about your first day?" Tsukiko nodded her head up and down. "Yup!" Kakashi chuckled at her excitement. "Tsukiko, we're going to be late." Minato reminded her. "Oh, I'll see you later Kakashi-san!" Tsukiko ran to catch up with Minato and they continued on their way.

When they reached the Academy there was a man waiting for them outside. "Tsukiko this is your teacher, Kojiro Tijo." The man smiled. "Welcome to the Ninja Academy Tsukiko."

"Thank you Tijo-sensei."

"Please, I prefer to be called Kojiro-sensei."

"Okay!"

The two men laughed. "Kushina will pick you up later okay." Minato said. "Okay, see you later Otosan!" Tsukiko followed Kojiro into the classroom where the last of the students had picked their seats. "I would like to introduce you all to our new student, this is Tsukiko." Tsukiko waved and smiled to the class. "Alright go take your seat and we will begin." Tsukiko walked over and took the only empty seat in the room. She turned to look at the boy next to her. He had black hair that was tied back into a low ponytail that went past his shoulders. He turned his head to look at her with interested onyx eyes. "H-hi, my names Tsukiko," She introduced. "My name is Itachi," He replied politely. "It's nice to meet you Itachi-kun!" Itachi's lips formed into an amused smile as he turned his attention back to their teacher.

After class Tsukiko followed Itachi outside. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" She asked. "I plan on going home and training with my cousin."

"Training? But we just got done with class..."

"I always go home and train afterwards."

"Oh, can I join you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Really?!" Tsukiko asked. "Sure." Tsukiko's eyes lit up and as she ran to Kushina when she showed up. "Can I go with Itachi-kun? He said I could train with him and his cousin!" Kushina looked back and forth between Tsukiko and Itachi. "Um I don't mind. Are you sure that you father will be okay with it Itachi-kun?"

"He won't mind Kushina-san."

"Well alright then. I'll come by and get you before dinner okay. "Tsukiko nodded. She followed Itachi through the village and into the Uchiha District. They stopped at a very large house and went inside. "Okaasan, I'm home." Itachi said. A woman with long bluish black hair poked her head out of the kitchen. "Welcome home Itachi. Who's your friend?"

"This is Tsukiko. She asked to join me and Shisui for training."

"Oh, well hello dear, my name is Mikoto." Tsukiko smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mikoto-san!" Mikoto laughed, "It's nice to meet you to Tsukiko." Itachi turned to the door. "Are you ready to go Tsukiko-chan?" Tsukiko followed him again as he led her to a clearing in the forest. "Shisui?" Itachi said into the air. Tsukiko looked around but saw no one. "Come on Shisui." Tsukiko squealed and jumped when something touched her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy with curly black hair laughing away. She looked at Itachi who was glaring at the other boy. "Really, Shisui?" He said with an irritated tone. "Oh come on Itachi! You have to admit that was funny!" Tsukiko ran up and tackled the boy to the ground. Shisui landed with a surprised huff. Shisui quickly flipped them around and held Tsukiko's arm behind her back. "Get off of me!" Tsukiko yelled. Being older and bigger it wasn't hard for Shisui to keep her in place as she squirmed trying to break free. "Shisui, get off of her..." Itachi said as sternly as a five-year old. The older Uchiha stood up and let go of Tsukiko who quickly got to her feet.

"Anyway, sorry about that. My name is Shisui and it's nice to meet you."

"My names Tsukiko."

"So I guess you will be joining us today?"

"Yup."

"Well you must have done something to impress Itachi if he thinks you can handle us."

Tsukiko looked over to Itachi who just shrugged. "Actually Shisui I have no idea what she can do. She just asked to come along and I didn't see a reason to say no."

"Do you know any jutsu?" Shisui asked. "One, my brother taught me."

"Can you show us?" Shisui asked. Tsukiko nodded and moved to stand in front of Shisui. Tsukiko bit her thumb and much to Shisui and Itachi's surprised performed a summoning jutsu. Tsukiko was before the two boys on the back of a wolf. The wolf wore a black ninja headband with the characters from no other shinobi village they knew of 狼村(Ookagakure, village hidden by wolves). The wolf also wore a what looked like a jacket and as the wolf walked up to the boys they notices other characters on the back of the jacket クロ木場山(Black Fang Mountain). "Have these boys hurt you Tsukihime?" The wolf asked in a deep voice. "No Jinsoku, they haven't hurt me. I summoned you to show the taller one that I'm not as weak as he thinks I am." Jinsoku moved his muzzle right into Shisui's face and growled at him. "All Tsukihime as to do is say the word and I will eat you little boy."

"Jinsoku that's mean!" Tsukiko huffed from the wolf's back. "Forgive me Tsukihime, but it is my job to protect you."

"I know that. How is my family?" Itachi and Shisui noticed that the wolf eyes darken a little at the question. "I will not lie to you my little master, we are losing against Hyōgakure(Village hidden by panthers, ヒョリ村). We will win this though. Master Mamoru will come back to get you. I cannot stay any longer I'm afraid, I must get back to the battle. Your father is summoning me as we speak." Tsukiko hopped off the wolf and he disappeared. "Well that was pretty awesome I must admit Tsukiko-chan," Shisui said.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty tired now..."

"I bet, that was a C-rank jutsu. You must have used a lot of chakra to use it."

"Uhuh," Tsukiko yawned. "Let's cut training short today, come on." Itachi led them back to the house. "Okaasan, were back."

"Your home early?"

"I got tired," Tsukiko replied. "She used a C-rank jutsu Mikoto-san," Shisui explained. "Really? Well that's impressive."

**MasamuneUchiha- Well now you know a tinsy tiny bit of Tsukiko's family issues. She come from a place I made up called Ookagakure the village hidden in by wolves. I also mentioned another place I made up called Hyogakure the village hidden by panthers. As the story progresses you will learn more about these places and the people there as well as Black Fang Mountain. I would like to thank 4DarkMirror6 for helping me go through with starting this story again as well askim13796 for following the story. Remember to review so that I keep my motivation!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Rasengan.

"Kakashi-san! You promised..." Tsukiko wined. Kakashi sighed as he secured his sword onto his back. "I know I did Tsukiko-chan but I can't. I have to go on a mission." Tsukiko crossed her little arms and pouted. "I really wanted to learn that jutsu you said you would teach me!" Kakashi sighed again for the twelfth time that morning. "Hey, how about I make you a deal," Minato asked. "If you quit pestering Kakashi i'll teach you a jutsu that I created on my own. Only one other person knows how to use it," he said in an enticing voice. Tsukiko thought about it for a little bit. "Okay!" Kakashi chuckled. "Alright, i'm off."

"Bye Kakashi-san!"

"Bye Tsukiko-chan."

"Come back soon!"

Kakashi walked out of the room and left on his mission. "So Otosan, what this jutsu you're gonna teach me?!"

"I call it the Rasengan. It is considered an A-rank level jutsu so you may have trouble with it."

"Shisui-kun said that I already know how to use a C-rank level jutsu, and that was a month ago, i'm stronger now!" Tsukiko assured. Minato laughed knowing that a few months in the Academy hadn't really made her as strong as she thought but it was the only thing he could think of to get her to let Kakashi leave. "Alright, well see."

"Come on!" Tsukiko tugged on his sleeve trying to drag him outside. Minato took her to the place he used to train his genin team. Minato and Jiraiya had come up with a way to teach the jutsu to others but this would be the first time Minato tested their training method. "Learning this jutsu is going to take many steps okay?"

"Okay!"

He planned on teaching her chakra control first and foremost. Minato looked around and picked a leaf from a nearby tree. He placed the leaf on Tsukiko's forehead. "I want you to focus all you attention on this leaf. Use it as a center point to focus your chakra. Chakra control is one of the steps in learning this jutsu."

"Okay." Tsukiko said trying hard to focus her chakra on the leaf. Minato couldn't help but laughed at her determined cross-eyed face. Minato watched for a while, realizing that she was doing very well. He took one of his special kunai and threw it right past her face. Tsukiko jumped and the leaf fell off of her forehead. "That's not fair!" Tsukiko wined. "You can't let anything distract you," He chuckled. Tsukiko stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "Alright try it again." Tsukiko picked another leaf and started again. Minato waited for a little while and threw the kunai again. Tsukiko shook this time but she was still focused on the leaf. "Good, you can stop now. Let's move on to the next step," Minato said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "This piece of paper will help me determine what type of element your chakra has a natural affinity for. In other words I can tell what element you connect with."

"Okay. How does it do that?"

"I'll show you. all you have to do is put a little bit of chakra into the paper." Tsukiko watched the paper split in half in his hand. "My chakra has a wind nature. Fire will turn the paper to ash, wind will split the paper in half, lightning will wrinkle the paper, earth will turn it to dust, and water with dampen the paper."

He handed Tsukiko another piece of paper. Tsukiko focused on it as she had with the leaf and put her chakra into the paper. The paper wrinkled and then turned to ash a second later. "What does that mean?" She asked. "I've never seen that before. Most people are able to master different elemental releases but I've never heard of someone having two chakra natures."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No it's incredible. Not only will it make mastering the Fire and lightning releases easier for you but it also means that you have a better chance of creating other jutsu and mastering other releases."

"What's the difference between a chakra nature and a release?"

"Well chakra has a natural affinity which means it connects with an element. A chakra release is when you take an element and adding it to jutsu to make them stronger or make new jutsu. A person can master as many chakra releases they want despite what their chakra nature is. For example I have a wind chakra nature but I can use other jutsu with other elements. This is all really confusing for you isn't it..."

"Uhuh..."

"Right, lets just stick with chakra control, something you can understand..."

"Hey! Tsuki-chan!" Shisui called out to her from the other side of the training field as he passed by with Itachi coming up behind him.

"Hiya Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Otosan is teaching me chakra control so that I can learn the Rasengan!"

"But, that's an A-rank jutsu!"

"Yup!"

"Well, me and Itachi were on our way to the ramen shop to get lunch. Would you like to come?"

Tsukiko looked up at Minato who was smiling at the three children. "I don't mind, go ahead."

Tsukiko smiled and ran up to join the Uchiha's. They sat at the bar in Ichiraku's Ramen shop waiting for their food. "So the year's almost over for you two at the Academy huh?" Shisui stated. "Yup! Kojiro-sensei said that I would probably graduate this year."

"You and Itachi then," Shisui laughed.

"Itachi-kun! wouldn't it be awesome if we could be on the same genin team!"

Itachi and Shisui laughed at the excitable blue haired girl. "I guess it would," Itachi said. "Yea haha!" Tsukiko laughed along with them.

"Here you go!" The ramen was placed in front of them and Tsukiko dug in. Three men walked into the little ramen shop and noticed there were only two seats left right next to Tsukiko. One of the men walked up behind Tsukiko and grabbed the back of her shirt. "You're in my seat brat," he said pulling her out of the seat and onto the ground.

"That was her seat actually!" Shisui yelled standing up. "And what are you going to do about it little boy?" Tsukiko watched in awe as Shisui took on the three guys, getting help from Itachi. Once the men left Shisui walked over and held out a hand to Tsukiko who was still sitting in the floor. "Are you okay Tsuki-chan?"

"Yea, that was awesome Shisui-nii!"

"S-Shisui...nii?"

Tsukiko just grinned up at the older Uchiha as he pulled her to her feet. Shisui was stunned for a moment but started laughing. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you Shisui-nii!

"You're welcome. I guess it's about time we all went home. Itachi can you walk her home, I got stuff to do."

Itachi and Tsukiko walked off and Shisui went ahead to take care of his own things. They got to the front door of Tsukiko's apartment and she turned to say goodbye. "Thank you to Itachi-kun!"

"You're welcome Tsukiko-chan."

Much to the younger Uchiha's surprised Tsukiko gave him a hug and waved before running into the apartment.

**MasamuneUchiha- Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been caught up in moving across the country and starting school again. The third chapter is finally up and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope my whole Chakra nature v.s Chakra releases wasn't to confusing. I am a little disappointed in the number of reviews but I posted this to have fun and I have decided that reviews won't keep me from sharing this with those of you who do read it. It would be nice to actually see some more support though ;) promise I won't take as long with chapter 4!**


End file.
